


A Meeting Between Sisters

by Willow124



Category: Leverage, NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Sister-Brother Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says, this is a meeting between two women who would, in another world, be sisters. Ziva is ex-Mossad. Mikhail is ex-Mossad. It could happen. Eliot is mentioned but not really in the story. Set after The Two Live Crew Job. Could be anywhere in NCIS after season 2.<br/>Please read... the story is better than the summary, I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting Between Sisters

“Mikhail? What are you doing in Washington?” Ziva asked as a woman sat across from her in the coffee shop.

 

“I was in Boston for a job, and I thought I would stop in for a chat.”

 

“About what?”

 

“I finally got to meet Eliot Spencer.  He is a much better fighter than you described.”

 

“Wait, why were you fighting Eliot?”

 

“He was trying to save my life, thought I didn’t know that at the time. I thought his team was after the same target as mine. I was wrong.”

 

Ziva nodded her head at the secrecy and asked, “He has a team now? He has always worked alone.”

 

Mikhail smiled at her friend, “He trusts the people he is with to a point where he threw a bag of unknown gear at one and then turned his back on the man without hesitation. From what you have told me, he would never have done that before. Of course, you also failed to mention how attractive he is….”

 

“I see him as a brother, Mikhail.  His looks are often gossiped about, so I thought you knew.  You say he turned his back on someone without thinking about it? It took him years to be able to do that with me.”

 

The two women sat and gossiped for a few hours before Mikhail looked at her watch, “I have to go. I just wanted to see you while I was here and tell you that Spencer is in Boston.”

 

Ziva got up and hugged the other woman, “Thank you. It was nice seeing that you are safe. You should come around more often.”

 

The ladies walked to the door together before going their separate ways. Ziva was happy that her sister in all but blood was safe, now she just had to find and kill Eliot for not telling her that he was so close....


End file.
